Mason's Birthday
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Today is Mason's birthday and he is excited, but can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. When he and a special pink hedgehog are alone, an evil scientist comes back to fight. Will this be a great birthday, or will it go down with Mason? Birthday gift for Ryan1441. (OC parrings inside) Happy Birthday, Bestie! XD


**Hey guys! Glad to hear from ya and I knew that my Halloween story didn't really do good on faves, or reviews, but I'm here cause I'm making a cool b'day story for my bestie, Ryan1441. He's a really cool and fun loving guy! You'll love his stories! Trust me! You should read them. XD**

**Also, I'm making another b'day story for my good friend, Chocoholic Princess. She's a really cool writer, too. She's made a story that some viewers aren't going onto. Please read it and love it! It's scary yes, but she's put a lot of work into it and she thinks people aren't loving it anymore since it takes long to upload. Cut some slack ok? :3.**

**Time to start! First off the OCs. I'm putting his in, of course and I'll put in mine, cause you love her! And….start!**

**A Great Birthday!**

It was finally the day. The day that a fun, special loving hedgehog will finally have his big day to spend with his friends and families. Yes it is Mason the Hedgehog's birthday. Our red hedgehog, little brother to the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, will finally become an adult and finally be ready to face the terror he's had ever since.

Mason woke up that morning…sleepy and tiredly. You'd think he'd be happy for the day, but as of now, he didn't want to even get up. Inside he was nervous. Very nervous that something bad was going to happen today. He didn't know what, or when, or how, but he just knew something will happen.

He stuffed his head deep into his pillow squishing the sides of it to the sides of his face. He groaned in the fabric having it muffled. Even if he couldn't see, he heard the door open and knew who the footsteps were from that came clomping down the wooden flooring.

"Ohhhhhh Mason?!" Sonic said coming up to his young brother.

Mason, yet again, groaned and didn't move from that spot making the blue hero roll his eyes, "Come on, Mason!" he shouted shaking him, "Today's the day your finally going to be an adult for crying out loud!".

A sigh escaped the red hedgehog getting his brother's attention, "For the last time, 18 isn't that kind of number to be turning to an adult…" he told him.

"True, but at least you'll be old enough to handle battles from Robotnick, and Garrett." Sonic told him.

"Garrett already switched sides remember…?".

"Oh yeah… Whatever, come on!" Sonic grabbed his two feet and started to pull. Mason did his best to hold onto the bed from the head board. But soon enough, the blue hero finally pulled him out of bed instantly, but suddenly made him fall on top of him.

Mason opened his eyes to himself sitting on Sonic's back with him on the floor on his belly, "You ok, bro?" he asked. Sonic muffled his answer though it was a groan instead, "This is a life lesson of 'not to pull your brother out of bed' moment.".

He got off of him having Sonic sit up and gasp for air, then got up off the floor holding his chest, "Dude…what have you been eating?! You weigh a freaking ton!" he shouted.

Mason growled at him before both quickly sped out of the room with him chasing his brother. After the brotherly feud, Mason sped out of the house with his brother following, but only to turn a corner to head straight to Castle Acorn. Mason, however, was enjoying himself by running through the grass having the wind blew through his quills. He couldn't help, but smile feeling everything rush by him.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the red hedgehog came to his destination, he slid to a stop in front of a medium large house. It was a white house with blue shingles and a door with light blue window doors and a small garden in the front of the house of pink, red, and yellow roses. He walked up to the door and knocked only to have it open quickly for a pink chao to appear and pounce on him.

"AH!" he cried out falling to the ground on his back, "What the…oh. Hey, Cherry." He smiled seeing the little chao on his chest.

The chao was pink of course with white paws and feet with a cherry blossom pin with a heart shape ball on her head. Cherry's wings fluttered happily as she nuzzled her head in his chest, "Chao! Chao!" she chirped happily.

"Cherry!" A call came from inside the house making Mason quickly get up, but holds the chao safely in one hand, "Out here!" Mason cried out walking in the house.

Soon, a brown angel wolf rushed into the room quickly. She wore a red shirt with a jeweled heart on the chest, black skinny jeans with her black boots and fingerless gloves. Her angel wings were folded back for her to come through the doors easily. She rushed over to her friend and quickly held out a hand to him, "Mason! Are you ok?!" she asked.

Mason looked up to her and smiled, "I'm fine, Alicia. No biggie." He said reaching out and taking her hand as she lifted him up while holding Cherry in his arm still.

Alicia the wolf was his best friend for life. He was the first mobian to ever meet her after she appeared in Knothole and was quickly welcomed into the Freedom Fighter family. She was secretly a princess, but soon was able to destroy the evil corrupting the kingdom with Mason's help and the teams. She had her ways there to be queen, but once a while, she stayed in Knothole with the team in case they needed her.

She smiled and took her hand back, "Sorry 'bout Cherry there. She's really excited about today." She told him trying to pry the cherry colored chao off of him.

"Yeah. I'm ok with it. And you know what day it is, right?" Mason asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"….Halloween?" Alicia saw the straight bored look on his face having her crack up, "I'm joking! I'm joking! Happy birthday, Mason." She smiled.

Mason laughed a little and finally pried his clingy friend off and handed her to Alicia, "Finally. So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well….I'm going with Espio for a while and later…have no idea." She answered holding Cherry in her arms.

His smile slowly faded to a sad frown, "Wait…what?" he asked, "We…we always do things on mine and your birthday. Remember how we went all over the place seeing why they weren't nice to us on your birthday?".

The angel wolf nodded, "Yeah…till I then found out you were behind all of it…" she grumbled glaring at her friend.

Mason chuckled and wrapped one arm around her bringing her in a friendly hug, "I know, but you really loved it." He smiled.

Alicia nodded with a smile, "Yeah…it was the best. So anyways, sorry that you came all this way for nothing." She said sadly.

"Nah, I'll find something else. So no worries. Take care, princess." He joked having her smack him on the head, "OW! Geez! I was joking!".

"Don't call me that! I may be one, but I have a name!" she shouted as she started to shoo him out the door, "Now go! I need to get ready! Shoo! Shoo!".

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, pri-AH!" instantly before he could finish, Alicia's eyes glowed a bright blue having a gust of wind pick him up and throw him out the door.

Mason landed flat on his face away from the door hearing it close with a slam. He got up couching a bit from the dirt, then turned to the house. He chuckled to himself, "That always get'er goin'." He joked getting up from the ground then speeds off to another area.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mason continued to run through the fields of Mobius. He still had a feeling something was bound to happen sometime. He went to some more friends' houses, but they were busy as well. Cream had a play date with Tails and Charmy, Sally was doing her work for the F.F., Shadow was busy searching for the emeralds…typical, all of them were busy.

It made him sad inside, but he was happy they all wished him a happy birthday. That sorta kept him going. But one person was missing. A certain pink hedgehog he wanted to oh so be with. Amy Rose was nowhere in sight. Her house was locked, her bakery was closed for the day, she wasn't anywhere. Mason felt a little worried seeing no sign of her.

He thought something bad might've happened to her. Maybe that's what he was feeling? He might've been feeling Amy's danger inside. The thought made him speed his running to maximum as he ran all over the place searching anything that was pink, and cute.

Several hours passed and no luck. Now, Mason was starting to get even more worried. The sun was still up, but it was 4:00 pm. Amy should be around her, he thought as he sped through Station Square coming to the park. He walked through when he entered seeing no one around. He continued on down the path through looking both ways to search, then instantly saw a white note stapled onto a tree in front of him. He rushed over and grabbed it, ripping it off quickly.

"Come to our spot. I have a surprise for you." It read in Amy's handwriting. Mason was bewildered a little at this and thought of why she would put this for him. In any case, he folded up the note, then stashed it in his quills, then jogged off to where Amy was.

The red hedgehog slid to a stop at the site he loved so much. It was a large clearing of trees and nature all over. He took Amy here after she was dumped by Sonic when he forgot her date for the fifth time. He remembered how happy she was when she saw the roses a bloom all over matching her delicate fur and the birds chirping overhead. He also remembered the wonderful crown she made out of them for him. Even though he thought it was not too manly to have it, he still kept it all this time tho it has aged.

He walked up to a large tree growing in the middle of clearing. This was their spot. Their private spot. He walked up to the tree and noticed a bit of a pink behind it, "Amy?" he called.

Just like that, a beautiful hedgehog walked out from behind the big tree with a smile on her face. Amy Rose was a gorgeous pink girl with longer pink quills down to her tail with her three bangs still hiding her emerald beauties. She had on a red dress like her old one, but it was only a waist dress with white leggings and her red boots now a little lower and smaller than her older ones.

In her hands was a small box decked in beautiful wrapping paper and a tiny bow on it, "Hello." She smiled at him.

Mason smiled back feeling relieved to see her well and breathing. He walked up to her slowly, "You remembered, huh?" he asked knowing the answer anyways.

She nodded, "Of course." She giggled, "I got this for you. I hope you like it." She handed the small gift to her dear friend.

He took it with great care and held it in his hands. The second he did tho, his gloved fingers touched her dainty ones sending a strong shock inside him. Mason blushed intensively and nodded, "Th-Thank you….really…thank you…" he said almost to the point to pass out.

Amy giggled once more and held her hands together behind her, "Well…go on. Open it." She told him.

Mason nodded and started to unwrap his gift. Just before he could take the bow off, a sudden evil cackle was heard along with missile coming at them. Hearing the sound getting louder, "Amy!" he shouted holding the present in one hand and his other wrapping around her slender waist bringing her closer to him.

He threw her down getting on top of her to shield her from the blast as it exploded close to them. Amy shrieked loudly almost burning his ears, but he kept his place. He wouldn't have anything harm her at all. When it was safe to look out, Mason held up his head and looked to see a medium crater in the ground where he was. "What…who would…" he said puzzled.

"Ho Ho Ho! That won't be the last one, hedgehog!"

A voice rang out having the red hero growl under his breath. He got up carefully not to harm Amy's body and turned to see Eggman in his eggcarrier and a large robot the size of a three story house behind him.**(A/N: I'm not good at describing robots so think of a large robot in your head. Thanks)** Mason stashed the box in his quills as well and got in a battle pose, "What do you want, Robotnick?!" he yelled angrily.

The fat man cackled once more, "I like you two, to come with me." He answered smirking evilly.

"Why would we want to go with you?! Don't you know it's rude to even bomb people on their birthday?!" Mason joked still glaring at his enemy.

"Your birthday, hmm? I guess this is a gift from me to you, then. GET THEM!" he ordered pointing at the two.

Amy got up quickly only to be picked up once more from him and be carried off, "Mason!" she cried having her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, Amy! I won't have him harm you!" he vowed looking in her eyes as he ran.

"But what do we do?! I can't have my hammer out now!".

"Just keep running!" he quickly stopped and set her down carefully, "Go and get Sonic! He will help me fight him!".

Amy shook her head, "No! I'm staying with you! This is our spot and no one is to destroy it!" she shouted at him.

Mason turned to her with a glare of nothing but worry and comfort, "Amy! Go! I won't have the girl I care for be hurt, or taken!".

The pink rose widened her eyes at him in shock. Never in her life had she seen such protection in his eyes. Mason was about to push her away to run till the trees split apart with the robot coming closer to them, "No more running, hedgehogs!" Robotnick shouted.

"Leave us alone!" Mason yelled baring his fangs.

The human smirked, "Not going to happen! If I can't get you, then might as well the other! GET THE GIRL!" he ordered pointing at Amy.

Amy widened her eyes seeing the robot pointing it's missile loaded arm at her. It fired having two aim right at her, "AMY!" Mason shouted jumping in action in front of her to block the attack.

Suddenly the missiles exploded, but instead, a net was shown out of them dropping on the two. Mason and Amy quickly started to struggle hard. He did his best by using a spin dash in order to rip it up, but failed, "ROBOTNICK!" he yelled angrily.

Robotnick chuckled to himself, "I always win, Mason the Hedgehog! ". he shouted having the large robot reach down with it's metal fingers and picks up the net holding them both. Amy held onto Mason who was glaring daggers at him. Robotnick flew down to their level to talk, "Now, now. No need to be angry. Soon, you two would be robotosized and will most likely be a great effort to the dark team." He said to them smirking evilly.

"Who says?! Just let Amy go and take me instead! I'm the one you want, right?!" Mason suggested holding Amy closer to his body.

"She is mine also. I will have you both in my army and soon that pesky brother of yours will be mine also to help take over this retched world.".

"I don't care what happens, but if you do anything to Amy, so help me, I will personally rip out your mustache both ends and stick them up your nose and mouth so you can choke while trying not to sneeze your life away!" Mason growled angrily.

Amy widened her eyes even more at him and mostly what he said. He really cares very much for her? Something inside her was making her sick, but with a butterfly in your stomach feeling, "Mason…".

Robotnick shook his head, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, boy. Now you two will come one way, or another.".

"I'll take another!"

Suddenly, a blue ball rushed by slamming itself into the robot having it fall back on the ground. Amy and Mason flew out of it's hand in the air. Amy shrieked once more holding onto him for dear life as Mason held her protectively. But nothing happened. They didn't hit the ground. Mason looked up from his hold an sees Cream and Alicia holding onto the net in the air, "Alicia?! Cream?!" he shouted.

Alicia nodded with a smile, "Next time, leave the flying to us naturals." She teased having Cream giggle at her remark.

"NO! My robot! How dare-WHAT?!" Eggman shouted looking down to the ground to see Sonic standing on top of it rubbing his nose mockingly, "Hey, Robotnick! You weren't going to take my friend and brother away, right" he asked with his cocky grin.

Robotnick glared at his blue enemy, "How dare you! I made that robot out of my own hands and love! But I will defeat you! Your only one hedgehog!" he shouted.

Sonic chuckled, "Really?" he asked having a green flash appear beside him with Shadow appearing, "I don't think so.".

"Hello, doctor…" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Shadow! Well I can still defeat you anyways!" Eggman said tho starting to feel a bit nervous inside.

"Oh really?" soon Mason joined the three standing on the other side of his brother with Amy behind him and Cream and Alicia above ready to fight, "Wanna run that by us all, again?".

Now, Robotnick was getting even more nervous. He began to sweat as he started to press a few buttons to escape, "Uh….well….I think I had a few loose ends back home I need to fix…bye!" he said quickly as the jets in his carrier began to ignite. Then the evil scientist shot off into the sky escaping in a flash.

All six were completely stoned in silence and more importantly, confused. Shadow cleared his throat getting their attention quickly, "Wow…" Sonic spoke after that.

"Um…..let's not speak of this anymore…" Mason followed looking at the group.

"Agreed.".

Amy giggled, "Thanks for saving us. But how did you find out about this?" she asked.

Alicia hovered down to the ground as did Cream, "Tails found out that Robotnick was in the area." She answered.

"I was walking by to get a few things then I heard an explosion over here and I wanted to help." Cream said after.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "I was minding my own business…" he answered closing his eyes.

"And I was looking for ya, bro. Glad to see you and Ames here safe." Sonic smiled.

Amy and Mason both nodded with a smile. After the six came back home and Mason and Sonic to their house, a few hours later it became night to have a party for him. Many people came to celebrate their favorite red hero and to have fun. Mason came out of his house where the party was holding and sat on the porch looking out in the night sky. He couldn't help, but thank Robotnick for coming, or else, he wouldn't even tell Amy that he cared for her.

"Oh yeah!" speaking of Amy, Mason reached in to his quills and took out the present. Seeing it only a bit beat up from he battle, he unwrapped it and opened it up to show an iron pin that had 'Sonic the Hedgehog' logo with Mason's picture on it.**(A/N: Picture the logo from the Sonic games and have Mason on it)** He smiled at the sight and held it in his hand tightly.

"I thought you'd might like it." He suddenly heard from behind to see Amy coming out of the house and over to him sitting next to him, "You always seemed second best because of Sonic, so I thought having this worn will show everyone, your not second best at all." She smiled.

Mason smiled back and placed the pin on his shirt where it is visible, "Thanks, Amy. I love it." He said to her.

Amy nodded and quickly looked away blushing hard, "Um…Mason….about today…did you really mean what you said….you cared about me?" she asked.

Instantly, the hedgehog's face grew more red than his fur. He cleared his throat ready to talk, "Amy….about that…its all true." He said, "I do care very deeply about you. I always watch over you. I even check on you on your dates with my brother…scary yes, but I was always there to be ready to jump in and help you if your hurt….I like you, Amy…".

Green eyes sparkled extremely after that. She stared at him completely shocked at what he said. No man has ever said kind words to her like this. Amy smiled happily and quickly threw her arms around his neck surprising the poor guy, "Oh Mason!" she cried hugging him to death, "I like you, too!".

"You….you do?!" he asked completely shocked himself.

"Yes! Mason, I'm sorry I haven't realized my feelings to you! I like you so much! I wish to be with you all the time!".

Warm feelings began to grow inside Mason once more by the second. A smile stretched across his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him as possible, "Finally….this has been the greatest birthday of my life…" he said happily.

Amy nodded with a few tears coming out, but held them in. She parted away a bit only to look in his gentle eyes. Leaning closer, she did as did Mason with their eyes slowly closing. Soon, their lips touched perfectly. Mason held his girlfriend close to him feeling like the luckiest man alive. Yes this was the best birthday of his life.

**And Finished! Sorry this was long and sorry it seemed too fast, but I'm tired and I wanted to make my bestie this! Happy late birthday! XD**

**BYENEEEE!**


End file.
